This Should Be Interesting
by Psyche102
Summary: What happens when you put Egyptian magicians in a Greek demigod summer camp? Throw in a couple angry gods and you have pure chaos and insanity! R&R, people!
1. Why I Blew Up The Girls Bathroom

I loved the Kane Chronicles. So much that I got on google and did some research. Hope you like.

Note: This was published before the second Kane Chronicles book was published, so that's why it doesn't make reference to the second book or follow it's plot line.

**Edited 3/19/2012**

* * *

Sadie POV

Bast weaved in and out of slow moving cars, recieving many annoyed honks and a couple of rude insults. This may have seemed scary to others, but when running from House of Life freaks, it seems fairly normal for me and Carter.

To explain this marvelous situation, I'll tell you where it started. Bast, Carter, and I were happily going along our business. It was the official shopping day and we were in the mall shopping. I bought new combat boots, more hair dye, and new all cotton clothes, like jeans and t-shirts. Carter bought the same thing, except the combat boots and coloring. Bast, as usual, was looking at the pet store, leopard print clothes, and koi fish in the fountain at the center of the mall. Who knew there could be that many distractions for a cat goddess in a Brooklyn mall?

Any way, I was just walking out of a shoe store when I got the feeling I was being watched.

I looked around and saw two buff guys examing a guitar in a window. One dude was really tall with a scruffy beard. His jeans and t-shirt were all black. The second dude was shorter with a dark tan and black sunglasses. There was only one thing. On their t-shirts in gold was the Per Ankh. The little rectangle above an Ankh. The House of Life. And they were watching me in the glass.

I acted casual, even though I was freaked out and mad on the inside. Of all the bloody days to stalk me, it was today, when I was alone, in the mall. Just my luck.

We were all supposed to meet by the koi fish pond in the center of the mall. A plan formed in my head and I was rather proud of myself for it.

I casually walked into the girls bathroom, certain they wouldn't follow me. Once in the bathroom, I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Carter. Amos gave us cellphones in case of emergencies. More specifically, House of Life freaks. Amos didn't give Bast one,though. She didn't exactly know how to use it...

It rang 4 times before he picked up. "Hello?" Finally.

"Carter, why didnt you answer your bloody phone earlier?"

"Well, I couldn't find it-"

I sighed in frustration. "Nevermind. Listen, some blokes from the House of Life are following me. Get Ba-I mean Aunt Kitty and meet me at the koi pond." I said Aunt Kitty because a short pudgy woman came in. We had agreed to use the fake name in the presence of humans (even if Bast didn't like it).

The pudgy woman gave me a weird look - almost like she knew what I was talking about. I shrugged the weird feeling off and turned to face the mirror as the woman went in a stall.

Carter answered in a more serious tone. "Ok, Aunt Kitty is right here with me." In the background I heard Bast say, "Don't call me that."

I swear I could her Carter smile. I spoke before he did. "Afraid to be without an adult Carter?"

I heard him sigh. "No, its just that Aunt Kitty-", I heard Bast grumble, "-was starting to stalk the birds in the Pet Store." Bast grumbled some more in the background. "It was an old bird. It wouldn't have lived much longer," she muttered.

"Okay, Carter, so you'll meet me in 5 minutes?"

"Yes, and be careful, Sadie."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Mother Hen Carter. "Fine. Bye."

As I hung up, the short pudgy woman came out of the stall. She smiled at me. "It's a hot day isn't it, deary?"

I smiled back to make her happy. It wasn't hot at all. In fact, it was raining.

As she reached down to wash her hands, something glittered on her wrist. A braclet with charms dangled from her wrist.

She caught me looking at it and smiled again. "You like it?" She shoved it in my face before I could react. Dangling on it was a gold ball of yarn, a cat, a Per Ankh...wait an Per Ankh?

...Oh. _Great._

With catlike reflexes, she grabbed my wrist and twisted, making me cry out in pain. "Sadie Kane, you are under the arrest of the House of Life," she said in a man's voice. One of the guys had transformed their appearance. Now I was really mad.

The man transformed back into the short man with glasses and pulled out a steel wand. Before he could cast a spell, I punched him with my free hand right in the mouth.

He yelped in pain and let go as I darted for my bags. I pulled out my own wand and slid it in my jacket sleeve. It made it look like I had 2 elbows.

As I grabbed my bags and stood up, I turned to face the man. Big mistake. He had his staff pointed at me with fire on both was in between me and the door. That was just bloody _great_. I made a split decesion.

I yanked my wand out, scraping my arm in the process. Well, that hurt, I thought sourly. I pointed it at the wall. "Ha di!"

The tile exploded and left a gaping hole in the wall. I ran through and ended up stumbling from a lack of energy. I hadn't had lunch and Bast hadn't exactly made an edible human breakfast... (In other words, Friskies). Pretty soon I noticed that there wasn't a single person in sight. And I mean the _whole_ mall. Maybe the House of Life magicians had used some sort of spell to clear it out?

I ran down the stairs, acutely aware of the magicians pounding footsteps behind me. The koi pond was on the bottom floor, so I would have to take a couple of turns, but after blasting that hole I felt as though as far as I could get would be down the stairs.

Suddenly, the stairs seemed to rip come out beneath me. I fell on my back and hit my head, making me shout in pain and see stars.

I could hear the magicians shouting in Egyptian now as I got up. Carefully I made my way down the stairs. My brain had started thinking of ways to stall when I looked back up the stairs and got an idea. I pulled my wand out again and pointed it at the stairs.

"Ha di!"

The was an explosion and when the dust cleared, there was a gap in the stairs. Perfect. It wouldn't hold them off, but it'd stall them.

I started walking again, nearly running so that I could get there faster. Just as I was about to round the corner, another idea came to me.

I walked forward a couple feet and turned around. I put the shopping bags in my other hand and lifted my wand toward the ceiling. "Ha di!"

The ceiling came crumbling down, missing me by inches. Again, it would hold them for a while, but not long. I stepped forward and nearly did a faceplant. Man, Bast and Carter would _really_ not be happy (probably an understatement, but oh, well...).

Regaining my footing, I made a right, another right, and then a left. As I rounded the corner, I saw Bast and Carter fighting 2 more magicians. Well that's just bloody great. Where did all these guys come from? Bast was in her avatar form, swatting at a magician who was throwing fire balls back at her, and Carter was dueling the other with his khopesh.

I had to help, but magic was out of the picture.

So I did what any other sensible, woozy, girl magician would do without the aid of magic. I screamed.

Now, let me tell you one thing before I continue. The only time I've ever screamed in front of Carter was when we were in the Land of the Dead. And then we were dodging the oh-so-huge rocks in a lake of fire. Oh, and the boat was being steered by a man with an axe for a head and a baboon.

Then, Carter hadn't acted suprised by my scream. Probably because he screamed bloody murder, too. But he sure seemed shocked now. It was priceless. I really should do that more often.

It suprised the magicians, too. Long enough for Bast to swat both magicians hard to hit the wall and fall to the floor unconscious.

Bast shrank to normal size. "Effective distraction, Sadie," she purred, still looking at the unconscious magicians.

"Thanks, but the obstacles I set up won't hold them long." I started to walk to the front doors, but Carter caught my arm. "_What_ obstacles, Sadie? And how many?"

I crossed my arms stubbornly and muttered, "It was only 3 spells."

Bast sighed and shook her head, golden eyes shadowed. "Sadie Kane, when will you learn that you could burn up? We _will_ talk about this later. But now, we must reach the Exit upstairs to get to the parking deck and _hopefully _make a clean getaway in the car."

I froze in mid step. " Um, Bast? Wouldn't it be better to go the quicker way? Out the front door?"

Bast laughed. "The House of Life will have covered the front. Why?"

I started explaining the spells I had used, all while thinking _Why me?_ Everytime I tried to be helpful, I always ended up ruining it or messing it up.

When I was done, Bast shook her head irritatedly and muttered something Egyptian, but Carter looked more worried than angry. Bast shook her head. "I guess we'll be taking the front."

As we walked to the front door, I noticed that Carter walked closely to me. "What?" I asked. He didn't answer, but I realised that he was watching me to see if I would fall. Typical overprotective Wikipedia brother, I thought to myself.

We walked through the front doors, ready to run for it. The rain had turned to a light drizzle. Strangely, no one was there. Maybe they thought we weren't stupid enough to take the front door. Since we couldn't go get the rental car we drove in, Bast decided to 'borrow' a black topless convertible. Joy, I thought. We get our hair wet. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she looked in the rearview mirror. Her eyes widened and she cursed in Egyptian.

I turned to see 2 black vans speeding behind. My gut told me they were magicians. Like I said before, just bloody great.

As we sped into traffic, I looked at the direction we were headed. Carter noticed, too. "Um, Bast? This isn't going back to the mansion."

Bast looked grim. "Carter, as much as I don't like it, we're going to Manhattan." Not for the first time I wondered why Manhattan was such a No-Go zone for us magicians. Amos and Bast had never given an explanation. I faintly remembered Amos saying something about other gods in Manhattan, but I dismissed the thought.

So here we are now, racing across the Brooklyn bridge. With magicians following.

Bast looked back again. "Sadie, Carter, if something goes wrong, get out of the car and run the rest of the way to Manhattan-", she started but was cut off as a loud explosion came from the back of the car. We skidded out of control and hit the rails of the side of the Brooklyn bridge.

I'm fairly sure that all of us hit our heads on some hard surface, because we all said various ways of saying 'ouch'.

Bast couldn't open her door and neither coud I because both our doors were pinned against the rails. Bast crawled out like a cat (no joke) and climbed right out over the backseat. My attempt to get out looked a hundred times more clumsy compared to hers.

Carter already had his khopesh out and Bast was in avatar form again. Here we go again...

The vans pulled to the side of the road and stopped. Four magicians got out of the first van with their wands and staffs, one of them using a charm to summon six sphinxes.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. I reached back in the car to the shopping bags and pulled out my magic kit. Digging through it, I pulled out my staff. I willed it to get longer, and it did. I faced the magicians again to see that Bast was fighting a few magicians at the same time and Carter had already taken out 2 sphinxes.

I didn't figure that I would be able to use magic against the magicians so I went and stood next to Carter as the sphinxes circled us. As a sphinx lunged to get a big bite of Sadie, I swung my staff and hit the sphinx square on the nose. It looked momentarily stunned and Carter took this opportunnity to slash at it with his khopesh. The sphinx let out a defeated roar as it dissolved into a glittering pile of sand.

I looked over at Bast and saw that one of the magicians was just barely conscious and laying on the ground. The others were throwing various nasty suprises at Bast.

Bast swiped at all of them at once and they were unlucky. They were caught in her hand and she sent them sprawling. Bast looked at Carter and I, and you could see the effort to keep up her avatar showing in her eyes.

"Carter, Sadie, run!" She shouted as one of the magicians threw a fireball at her. Suddenly, the magician on the ground raised his wand and feebly called out something in Egyptian.

Suddenly all three sphinx that were left turned around and ran at Bast. Basts' eyes widened and she looked at me with a sadness in her eyes. With a sad smile, she scooped up all 4 magicians and when the sphinxes jumped on her she fell over the bridge, taking the magicians and sphinxes with her.

No. No. This wasn't happening, not _again_. I was vaguely aware of someone pulling on my arm and telling me to run. I was so shocked that I listened and ran. Later, Carter would tell me I screamed as Bast fell over the bridge. He would also tell me that there was still that other van with magicians slowly following through traffic. Really, all I felt was numb.

I think my brain began to function around the time we were a couple of blocks away from the bridge. I looked around confused. I noticed that I had tears running down my face and wiped them off. We were at a hill. The white sign next to me said something in big letters. It was hard to read the sign because of the tears in my eye, but I managed to make out two words.

'- _Strawberry Farm_-'

Carter was focused on something behind us. I turned around.

The black van had stopped and the magicians had gotten out with their wands. Carter pulled on my arm. "Come on, Sadie. Maybe we can hide in the strawberry fields." I slowly nodded.

We started to run up the side of the hill, but it was hard because it was slick from the rain. Half way up the hill, I heard one of the magicians shouting.

Suddenly, I felt as if the ground exploded beneath me and we flew to the side of the road. I fell on my back and landed on my wand that had made its way to my hand during the run. I felt the air go out of me and hissed in pain. Hearing a loud thump, I turned to see Carter slumped to the ground, leaning against a tree. He must have hit his head because he was unconscious.

I turned my head to see the magicians walking toward us. They probably thought we were both out cold.

Slowly, with my body aching in protest, I heaved myself up. Out of the corner of my eye, the magicians pulled out their wands again. I ran over to Carter and put my arms under his shoulders and pulled as hard as I could.

Carter had grown more muscular and now he wayed more. So as I pulled him up the road, I began to sweat. "Carter, what have you been eating to make you so bloody heavy?" I said through gritted teeth.

All he did was mumble. I think I caught something that sounded like Zia. Typical.

I looked back down the hill. The magicians were shouting things like 'Surrender!' and whatnot. Again. Typical.

So I made a decision. I set Carter down gently (depending on your definition of gently) and pointed my wand at the magicians.

"Mange des Muffins!" I shouted the words Bast had said in Paris. The battle cry had its effect. The magicians stopped, clearly confused. The urge to laugh was strong, but I took my chance.

"Ha di!"

The last thing I remember was the magicians flying every where (in one piece), me falling to the ground, someone shouting, and a pale boy with black hair that was messed up. He had sea green eyes, an orange t-shirt, and a freaking sword. As he leaned over me, I think I said, "Are you going to kill me?" out loud. Then I blacked out.

* * *

So was it good? Review.


	2. Split Coke and Shocked Gasps

Since I have so many reviews I'll break routine and start this chapter early. Review. Much thanks to all you people who reviewed! Oh and the Percy POV will be shakey. Haven't read the books in a while but it won't be bad.

**Edited 3/20/2012**

* * *

Percy POV

It was a rainy day, but like any other time it rained, it missed us. So I was dueling Nico with Riptide when all of a sudden, I heard an explosion. A big one.

Instantly I went into battle mode from experience. I looked over to the hill where the sound came from to see kids and satyrs were running towards the hill with swords, bows, and flutes. "Percy!"

I turned around to see Annabeth bounding up. "Do you think it is a monster or a demigod?"

I shrugged. "Most likely a demigod."

Nico walked closer, his own Stygian Iron sword ready for battle. "I can shadow travel us over there, to save time." I hadn't really liked shadow traveling the first time, but if we got there quicker...

I nodded. Just as the shadows closed around us, I tried to think of a monster that would be powerful enough to create that big of a explosion.

When the shadows scattered, I saw we were at the top of the hill, beside Thalia's Pine and it was only drizzling rain now. About ten feet away there was a girl of about fourteen years old. She had caramel colored hair with purple streaks in it and was dragging an African-American boy that was bigger than her who looked about sixteen years old. There were four guys in black running towards her saying stuff in a different language and waving around...boomerangs?

Suddenly, the girl set the boy on the ground and stood up. She raised her arm and pointed at the guys running up the hill. I saw that in her hand she had an ivory boomerang. "Manges des muffins!" She shouted in a British accent.

The guys in black slowed, looking confused. The girl smiled. Then she took her chance and shouted "Ha di!". Bright gold symbols burned in the air.

Suddenly, the ground exploded underneath the guys at the bottom of the hill and they landed all over the place.

I felt a hand tugging on my arm and looked over to see Annabeth pulling me toward the girl and boy. The girl had fallen to the ground and dropped her boomerang.

Her eyes were fluttering and for the first time I noticed that her eyes were bright blue. Nico and Annabeth went to the aid of the boy. I suddenly heard muttering and looked back to the girl again. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked and then blacked out.

Not knowing what to do, I looked at Annabeth. She had a bewildered look on her face. Knowing that nothing good could come of it if Annabeth was bewildered, I asked, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She looked at me, but was muttering something like 'house of life' and 'egyptian'. Then she snapped out of it as Chiron came over the hill with a few Apollo kids following holding stretchers. They looked confused for a second, but ran to the girl and boy and lifted them on to stretchers.

Annabeth and I walked up to Chiron. I turned around to see Nico helping Apollo's kids load the girl on a stretcher. I turned back around to Chiron and saw that Annabeth was discussing quietly with Chiron. Knowing after years of experience, I waited until they finished and Chiron had galloped away towards the Big House to walk up to Annabeth.

"What the heck was _that_?" I asked her. She was still watching Chiron as she answered me. "Chiron's going to explain at dinner."

Which was in an hour.

This should be an interesting dinner.

* * *

When everyone had gotten their food, given offerings, and sat down, Chiron and Mr. D walked to the front. Chiron stamped his hoof to quiet everyone down, but no one was talking, so it was really pointless.

Mr. D was frowning and Chiron looked grim. Chiron spoke first.

"Now, I'm sure that by now most of you have heard of the Egyptian gods before, correct?" Almost every one nodded, including me. I had always been bad at that subject. Chiron continued.

"Like the Greek Gods, they are very much real."

Somewhere at the Ares table a kid spewed his drink all over a girl - who had a striking resemblance to Clarissa - and everyone, excluding Annabeth who looked just as grim as Chiron, gasped as though someone had just said that Mr. D was fat and lazy into a mega phone in his face

Chiron waited until everyone quieted down.

"They are very old. Before the Greek Gods in fact. And still very...um...powerful," Chiron hesitated, glancing at Mr. D. Mr. D motioned for him to go on.

"Now in Egyptian history a 'House of Life' or Per Ankh is mentioned. That is very real too. It consists of very powerful magicians-" everyone gasped again "- yes, magicians, only they don't do the cheap magic tricks like todays magicians. They can destroy, morph, repair, conjure, heal, and more, along with battle magic. But instead of being children of the gods, they can host gods. I do not know very much about them, but we have reason to believe that the boy and girl that were chased up Half-Blood Hill are magicians, only they are against the House of Life. What persuaded us that they were magicians was what the girl said before she fell unconscious. 'Mange des muffins' is French for - strangely - 'Eat muffins'. It is rather..._odd _for her to say that. But what really mattered was what she said next. 'Ha di'. It is egyptian for 'destroy'."

Everyone was processing that in their heads when footsteps echoed on the marble. An Apollo kid ran in out of breath. He said something in a rush of breath to Chiron and Mr. D. Chiron's face lit up.

He turned back to address us. "It appears as though the boy has woken up." He looked towards the shadows. "You can introduce your self now."

Out of the shadows stepped the African-American from earlier. He had a bruise on his forehead and a small cut on his cheek. He looked very tired, worried, anxious, and nervous.

"Um, hi. My name is Carter Kane."

* * *

There, I did it. I changed it from saying "egyptian" to "french". Thanks for reading, guys. so many reviews for only three chapters...


	3. Why'd They Give Me An Empty Cup?

Thanks for the reviews. They're wonderful.

**Edited 3/20/2012**

* * *

Carter POV

One minute I'm dreaming of Zia Rashid, the next I'm wondering where the heck I am.

When I first woke up, I instantly noticed that I was in unfamiliar surroundings. Then my thoughts went to Sadie. I sat bolt up in bed and all the drowsiness was gone. I reached for my dads magic kit and realized that it wasn't there.

I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of room that had a mirror, a wardrobe, a refrigerator, and the bed I was sitting on. In the corner sitting in a chair was a kid in an orange tshirt with jeans and blonde hair and they were asleep. When I didn't see Sadie I started to feel panic rise up in me.

Getting off the bed, I realized that I had bandages on my arm and a bandage on my cheek. I went to the mirror and peeled of the bandage on my cheek. Underneath was a nasty cut, but not nasty enough to keep the bandages. I saw the bruise on my forehead next. Then I looked under the arm bandages and decided that I didn't need it either. After I was done, I walked over to the kid and shook his shoulder.

His eyes were instantly open. When he saw it was me, he smiled. "Well. I see your finally awake. It's about time too. That other girl has been knocked out for awhile."

"What other girl?" I asked, wondering if it was Sadie. The kid got up and walked over to the only door in the room. "You know, that girl that was with you when we found you being chased by the guys in black." Then the kid walked into the hallway and as I followed him I noticed the shields on the walls. Then the kid stopped and turned to face me. "You've got some explainng to do."

I crossed my arms and put on the same stern face I wore when dealing with Sadie. "I'm not saying anything until someone takes me to Sadie and tells me where I am." The kid had a confused look on his face. I sighed. "Sadie is the girl that was with me," I said slowly.

"Oh. Well, dont worry about her. She was pretty banged up, and we suspect that she'll sleep for a while, but she's in good hands." Then the kid muttered something about 'leaving a son of death with her was probably a bad idea, though'.

But the kid started walking down the hall again. "Hey, wait up! Where are we going?" I shouted following.

The kid merely said, "Chiron will explain everything now."

* * *

When we got to the arena and I walked in to introduce myself, everyone stared at me. I walked next to some dude on a horse, but when I got to the guy, I realized that he _was_ the horse. I'm fairly certain that my eyes widened.

Trying to not stare, I asked, "Where am I? And who are you?"

The horse dude smiled at me kindly, but the dude with the leopard print shirt just looked at me and scowled. "I'm suprised that Zeus has let you live, with blood of the pharohs..." I heard him mutter. Then the horse dude cleared his throat.

"Hello Carter, my name is Chiron. This is Mr. D and he would prefer if you not ask what it stands for. But what do you know about the Greek gods, Carter?"

And so began the explanation of where I was, who these people were, and why it looked like a summer camp. It took about twenty minutes to explain, then on top of that I had to explain the Egyptian gods. After I was done, no one said anything.

We all sat there for a minute before Mr. D spoke. "So let me get this straight. You were being chased by House of Life magicians and now your here. Your guardians are the cat goddess, Bast, and your uncle, Amos. And now we have two children with blood of the pharohs who's dad just happens to be a powerful Egyptian death god, in our camp. Is that all?"

"...That pretty much sums it up, I suppose," I said.

Mr. D rolled his eyes until he was looking up at the sky. "Oh, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, the gods will not be happy..." he cleared his throat. "Well, Cadder, you and your sister, Sandy, -" Chiron leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, Carter and Sadie, well you will have to stay here for the time being. You can stay with Patrick over there at the Poseidon table." Chiron leaned over to him again. "Er... Percy. He'll give you a bed and tell you the usual stuff. As for your sister...when she wakes up she'll join you."

"Can't I see her now?" I asked.

Chiron answered, "After you've eaten, you can see her. You look as though a good meal would do you good." I realized that he was probably right since the last time I had eaten was Basts' unedible breakfast that morning.

Chiron pointed out the table and I went and sat down. On the way over there people stared at me like they expected me to do backflips or something. Surely with this being a Greek demigod camp they'd seen odder things...

When I sat down, a satyr - is that what you call them? - came and gave me a plate with plenty of food. He put an empty goblet next to me but didnt put anything in it.

By that time everyone was talking and thats when I noticed the kid across from me. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. Like every one else in this weird camp, he had an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He looked about the same age as me.

"Umm...hi?" I said, not sure if he was gonna sit there and stare at me. That seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh, uh, hi. My name's Percy Jackson." We sat in an awkward silence.

"So, um, that other girl, is your sister? Why don't you look alike?" I sighed inwardly. I hated it when people had that 'huh?' moment, then that 'Aha!' moment.

"Well my dad's African-American and my mom was white." Suddenly I heard footsteps and turnerd to look to see a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes walking up.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain, I knew you were dumb but not dumb enough to ask someone a question that clearly makes them uncomfortable," She said affectionately with a smile. Percy smiled back and scooted over for her. "Carter, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

I started to introduce my self but Annabeth stopped me. "I know who you are, Carter. Oh, and I thought you might like your dad's magic kit back." She slid the case ove the table.

I smiled and took it. "Thanks. Are you a mind reader or something?" Annabeth laughed and Percy smiled. "No, but she is a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

I nodded. "Like Thoth." When they had a confused look on there face, I told them about the Egyptian god. When I was done, they were nodding.

"So, um, how do you get your drink?" I asked.

"Just tell it what you want and it'll fill up." explained Annabeth. I was doubtful. "Anything?" They nodded again.

I wanted to test it out so I said, "Ginger Ale". Instantly it filled up. I tasted it and sure enough it was Ginger Ale.

"Wow" was the best thing I could think of to say.

We enjoyed our meal a little bit longer before they started asking questions again.

"So... Your dad's hosting Osiris? Is he really important?" asked Percy, putting down his goblet.

I nodded. "Yeah, Osiris was the king of the Egyptian gods, but his evil brother, Set, tricked him into getting into a box that Set shattered into pieces. So Isis went to find the pieces with her son and/or brother, Horus. Isis eventually found all the pieces and resurrected Osiris, but he had to become god of the dead since he was undead. When I hosted Horus and Sadie hosted Isis we helped Horus regain the throne from Set. And since my dad hosted Osiris when he died and Osiris was released from Set, my dad is still hosting him in the Land of the Dead."

They were silent for a moment. Annabeth overcame the shock first. "So you actually hosted an Egyptian god?" I nodded again. "It's easier for me and Sadie since were from blood of the pharohs."

I resumed eating while asking questions about their parents. That's when every one started filing out of the tables. One girl passed me and for a second I thought it was Sadie. Then I realized that it was only a girl with the same colored hair.

Speaking of Sadie...I snorted. Percy and Annabeth looked up in suprise. "What is it?" They asked at the same time.

I shrugged. "Sadie is implusive, so I wouldn't be suprised if she woke up and-" Suddenly a loud explosion cut me off and I think I could see a wall of what Percy and Annabeth called the Big House explode outwards.

"-blasted a hole in the wall." I finished with a sigh as we got up to run to the Big House.

Sadie was going to be in a lot of trouble this time...

* * *

Whoohoo! Third chapter! Thanks to ThaliaGrace04!


End file.
